


Peter Parker, (not Spider-Man), and the Avengers.

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A completely other au, At least not in this fanfic he didn't, I have way too much time on my hands, Just not right away, Multi, Ned is an old boi, Precious Peter Parker, Shh, The Avengers will get protective over our Peter boi, Tony didn't go recruit Peter for Civil War, because he is, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter Parker thought he was nothing special. Yes, he was the infamous Spider-Man that swung around queens, but he wasn't special. That's what he thought.Peter Parker was loosing everyone. His parents in a plane crash, Ben after the spider bite, and now May. Thrust into foster care, he was no choice but to keep the Spider-Manning to a minimum. That being said, Peter has more time to focus on school. He graduates from high school early. He gets into MIT at 16 years old. He gets noticed by one Tony Stark while doing so.Basically, an AU where Tony never recruited Peter for Civil War, and he and Steve talked it out.An AU where, to Tony, Peter really is, just an intern.Or so he thought.





	1. Tony and Peter Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Yes, I have way too much time on my hands. Jeez. If you'd like to see something in this story, go ahead and ask!

Peter knew he was smart.

If only he could 'apply' it, of course.

But who had time for that? He was Spider-Man, he needed to help people. He couldn't help his parents, he couldn't help Ben, and now he couldn't even help May.

So here he was, standing in front of an orphanage with a duffel bag, his Spider-Man suit hidden in the bottom. The last few months had gone by fast for Peter, and he still felt like crying whenever he thought of May.

Thought of how many different ways he could have saved her.

Peter shook his head, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as he walked up the few steps. He knocked on the door, knowing Spider-Man would be dead once he stepped foot in the door. Said door swung open and he gave a small smile.

Four months later he was moved to the senior class in his high school.

One year later, he graduated from Midtown. At age 16.

"Great job, Peter." Karen, one of the workers at the orphanage says. Karen was always the only one praising him. The only worker, at least.

Peter just smiled slightly and nodded, not sure why he still felt numb. He should be helping people, not keeping his smarts to himself.

A few days later, Karen helped him fill out a college application, to MIT. Peter seriously doubted he would get in.

"Karen, I'm sixteen. They'd be out of their minds to accept me." Peter says with a frown as he submitted his online form.

"You're smart, Peter. I have no doubt that you'll get in." Karen says with a smile.

"I managed to not get adopted in two years, this isn't going to happen." Peter says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

And yet, Peter checked his email every couple of hours.

 

-

"Hey, boss, FRIDAY wanted me to show you this." Happy says, coming into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower.

"Show me what?" Tony asks, taking a sip of coffee and not looking too amused.

"Peter Parker's admission form to get into MIT." Happy says simply, putting a packet of papers on the counter.

"Some kid wants to get into MIT. So what?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. He didn't have time for this.

"Peter Parker is sixteen." Happy says flatly, Tony almost choking on his coffee.

"This kid does know you have to be a high school graduate, right?" Tony asks, interest finally grabbing his attention as he put his mug down and started looking through the papers.

"Everyone knows that. He graduated from Midtown Science and Technology a couple days ago." Happy says. "Someone even talked to his teachers. Seems like he wasn't even trying until a year and some ago."

"Okay, that makes some sense. Why'd you bring it to me?" Tony asks. Peter Parker. Huh.

"They thought it'd be a special case, boss. The kid can't drive a car, but is smart as hell. Colonel Rhodes said he reminded him of you, minus the drinking and partying." Happy says with a shrug.

"Minus the drinking and partying, huh?" Tony repeats, looking at Peter's photo before shutting the file. "Where does the kid live? He might be a good intern."

"That's the thing." Happy says, causing Tony to look at him with confusion and curiosity. "The kid is an orphan. You'll have to talk to the directors and set something up."

"Well how far away is the orphanage?" Tony asks curiously.

"It's in Queens." Happy supplies, wondering where this was going.

"Perfect. You can pick him up and bring him here, if the kid is as smart as he says." Tony says with a smile, and Happy groans. Of course that's where it was going. "Let's go."

"You're going to interview him now?" Happy asks, surprised.

"Any reason I shouldn't? I can't let genius like that slip away." Tony says with a grin. And about 45 minutes later, his driver/bodyguard was parked in front of an orphanage.

"Jeez, this place is a little run down." Tony says after looking at the building, a frown present on his face. He went up to the door, plastered a paparazzi worthy smile on his face, and knocked.

"He-" Karen stopped when she saw who it was. Surprisingly, she managed to keep calm. "Mr. Stark." she says with a pleasant smile. "I assume you're here for Peter?"

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?" Tony asks, slightly surprised.

"Peter is a very intelligent boy, I didn't think it'd be long before you showed up." Karen answers simply, letting Tony is.

"It seems like everyone's saying that. Where's Peter now?" Tony asks curiously, not exactly phrasing that like he wanted.

"He's talking with Norman Osborn, I believe he's offering Peter an internship." Karen says, cue yelling from upstairs in Peter's room. "It sounds as if it isn't going well."

"I think you're right." Tony says, and couldn't help but notice how much Karen reminded him of FRIDAY. Yes, Karen was a human and FRIDAY was an AI, but they were still similar.

"I better go see what's going on." Karen says with a frown, but before she could get to the stairs, loud stomping came down from it.

"You'll regret this, Parker!" Norman yelled, pushing his way out the door.

"I'm sure I won't!" Peter chirped as he came down the stairs. He froze when he saw who was standing there. "Ohmygod." he breathes out. "Mr. Stark, sir, I-I um, it's a pl- um, hi?" Peter squeaks out, eyes wide.

"Hi, Pete. Can I talk with you?" Tony says with a small smile. The kid hated Norman Osborn and clearly liked him, this should go well.

"O-oh-o-of course!" Peter says, still in disbelief at who was standing in this orphanage, requesting to talk to him.

"Can I take him for now? I'll bring him back, I just feel like coffee." Tony asks, looking to Karen.

"Sure. As long as he's back safe, there's no issue with me." Karen says with a smile, and Peter followed Tony out of the orphanage.

"So, kid, mind telling me what the yelling was about?" Tony asks as he walks to his ridiculously fancy car, telling Happy that they were just going to get coffee down the road.

"O-oh, ye-yeah, you see, um, Mr. Osborn offered me an internship at Oscorp, so I declined 'cause even I put myself higher than that. He, um, didn't like that and told me about Oscorp's history, which was really boring put I sat through it 'cause I didn't want to interrupt, then I said no again. He went on about how Oscorp was the biggest opportunity I'd ever get, and I still said no, he didn't like that and yelled at me about how great his company was. I still said no and he left." Peter rambled, shrugging at the end.

"Wow. Any reason why you hate Osborn so much?" Tony asks as they walk to Starbucks. This kid could talk.

"I don't hate Mr. Osborn, I don't like hating anything, actually. I just don't like Oscorp." Peter says. Just because Mr. Stark had been his role model for, like forever, didn't mean he was going to out himself out as Spider-Man.

"Smart. What's 364 times 401?" Tony asks, catching Peter off guard. Or so he thought.

"145,964. Why?" Peter asks, confused.

"Just wondering." Tony says, hiding his surprise that the kid actually got it right. "Whatcha want to drink?"

"Oh, um, I don't drink coffee." Peter says, Tony nodding and ordering his coffee before grabbing a booth with Peter.

"So, um, Mr. Stark, sir, what exactly did you want to talk about?" Peter asks as they sat down, oblivious to the fact that this was basically an interview.

"Stuff." Tony says with a shrug and sips his coffee. Eventually they just started a normal conversation, Tony slipping in a college level question in every once in a while. And Peter would always answer it correctly. It was obvious that the kid wasn't flaunting his intellect around, but was still very smart.

A humble, smart and respectful kid.

Perfect.

"So, Peter, what would you say to an internship at Avengers Tower?" Tony asks with a small smile, amused when Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh that would be... It would be fantastic, Mr. Stark!" Peter says with a bright smile.

"Woah there, kid. I wasn't offering you one, I was just curious on what you would say to one." Tony says, finishing his coffee. The last and most important part, seeing how well Peter would do with disappointment. He was still a kid after all. Would he lash out in anger? In hatred? Or-

"Oh, that, um okay. S-sorry for assuming." came a quiet voice. Surprised, Tony looked to Peter, who was red in the face with embarrassment. Could this kid ever get angry?

"Congrats, Peter. You're hired." Tony says with a smile, offering his hand to shake.

"What? B-but I tho-" Peter was confused, but shook Tony's hand anyway, before being cut off by said billionaire.

"I wanted to see how well you'd do with disappointment." Tony says with a shrug. "Man, kid, you have an iron grip."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Peter squeaks and lets go of Tony's hand. They then start walking back to the orphanage. "So, um, when do I start?"

"I'll send Happy to come pick you up a noon." Tony says simply.

"Okay, great! See you later, Mr. Stark!" Peter chirped happily as he practically bounced up the orphanage's stairs. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He waved to Tony as Happy drove off, feeling as happy as he could be.

The numbness was wearing off.


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's life one week into Peter's internship. Tony is getting more impressed with the young boy, and Peter continues to be oblivious to that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support, I really appreciate it! This fanfic is a little more serious, most of my other works are pretty crack-filled. But old habits die hard, so yes, I had to put some funny in here.

Peter was excited, to say the least. He had an internship at the Avengers Tower! He hadn't even thought there was internships. After all, isn't that where the Avengers lived?

Either way, he was excited. The more he thought about it, the faster yesterday had gone. It's like it just flew by. Peter chatted excitedly with Karen about it, for the rest of the day. Man, how did she put up with this?

"Well, night Karen! See you tomorrow!" Peter chirps happily and heads up to his room. He could barely sleep, but managed to get himself to fall asleep.

 

-

"Are you sure it was smart to hire a 16 year old?" Happy asks Tony over the phone, while driving to the orphanage. "I mean, only the greatest minds work in the R&D labs. Even then, there's only 100 interns in the Tower."

"I want this kid on my side, Hap." Tony answers simply, causing Steve to look up from his newspaper. "He's smart. And young, and humble." he says, pouring himself some coffee.

At this point, Steve was more interested. What was Tony doing with a kid?

"Still, the other interns might not take it too well." Happy says with a frown, pulling up to Peter's orphanage.

"That's why I have a plan." Tony says with a smirk. "I'll talk to you later, Happy." he says and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Steve asks curiously, setting his newspaper down.

"Yeah what was that about?" Clint asks, peeking out of the vents. "I heard 'kid' being said." he says, slightly excited.

"I'm just hiring a new intern." Tony says simply and heads to his lab, coffee in hand.

Clint looked to Steve, and Steve looked to Clint.

 

-

"Hi, Mr. Happy, sir!" Peter says happily as he gets into the back of the car."I guess we never actually met, huh? I mean, I know your name and you know mine, but we didn't really introduce ou-" Peter was cut off by Happy shutting the sliding thing that separated the back and the front.

Frowning, Peter leaned back in his seat. It hadn't been five minutes and he already pissed his driver(?) off. He made a mental note not to talk tomorrow. He wanted Happy to like him, after all.

Being bored out of his mind, Peter doodled in his little sketchbook for the rest of the 45 minute drive. And finally, Happy stopped in front of the Avengers Tower. 

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. H-" Peter couldn't finish his sentence, Happy drove off. Peter sighs slightly and looks to the Avengers Tower. Awesome. He headed inside, going to the reception desk.

"Hello! I just got an internship here, but, um, I'm not sure what to do, exactly." Peter says sheepishly, grinning up to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, kid, but we don't hire minors." The receptionist, (Dale), says with a sad smile. "Nice try, though."

"No, really, I talked with Mr. Stark yesterday." Peter says, frowning a bit.

"Lettme guess, you had a nice conversation and had coffee?" Dale asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're not getting in, kid."

Peter went red, did Tony not tell anyone he was a new intern? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be here?

"M-Mr. Stark didn't say anything about me? Peter Parker?" Peter asks weakly, deciding this would be his last attempt.

Dave didn't look too happy, before Peter mentioned his name. "Peter Parker! He didn't mention you'd be so young!" Dave says with a smile.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, glad that his last attempt was successful.

"Y-yeah, um, I guess I am a wee bit young." Peter says sheepishly, smiling a little. He was sixteen, it wasn't like he was too young.

"We don't usually hire twelve year olds, sorry for the confusion." Dave says, coming out from behind his desk. "I'm Dave." he says, holding his hand out.

"Peter." Peter says, shaking Dave's hand. "I'm sixteen, not twelve, though." he adds, deciding to clear that up now.

"I'll try to remember that. Come on to the back and I'll get you a badge." Dave says, leading Peter to a room beside the reception desk. Five minutes later, Peter came out with a badge allowing him to get in. And there sat Tony, waiting for him.

"O-oh, Mr. Stark, I printed Peter a badge. That was okay, right?" Dave asks with a slightly nervous smile.

"Yup. I was counting on it. Let's go, Pete. I'll show you where you'll be working for the next couple of weeks." Tony says, nodding towards the scanners you'd have to go through to get in.

"U-uhm, okay." Peter says, going through said scanner and scanning his badge. He jumped at what happened next.

"Peter Parker, First Level Intern." FRIDAY rung out.

"That's FRIDAY, you'll get used to her." Tony says with a shrug. "Follow me." he says and leads the way to the R&D labs.

"For your first project, you'll be working alone on a robot that would be helpful to the environment." Tony goes on, Peter nodding. The young spider had no idea what to do, but he was sure he'd figure it out.

"So like, it can be anything as long as its helpful?" Peter asks curiously as Tony stopped in front of a small, clean and empty lab.

"Yup. It doesn't have to be serious, you only have 2 weeks to work on it." Tony explains, really not expecting Peter to get into it. "We're just seeing how well you'll do working by yourself, v.s with a group."

"Okay." Peter says slowly, gears turning in his head as he started coming up with some ideas.

"This'll be your lab, it has a bunch of supplies in it. If you need something, just check the other labs. I'll catcha later, Parker." Tony says after checking his watch, heading off to god knows where.

"Awesome." Peter whispers to himself and scans his badge to get into the lab. His lab. How cool was that?! He got some blueprints and his sketching pencil, and got to work. Two hours later, Peter barely noticed when the lab door opened.

"Oh. Hey, who are you?" a voice asks, causing Peter to look up. In the doorway, stood an Asian guy who had to be at least 18.

"Peter. Parker." Peter says, finishing the last detail on his blueprint. Only five more ideas to go.

"How old are you? I know it's a weird thing to ask, but Mr. Stark doesn't hire anyone until they're 18, I should know because I had to be 18 when I started working here." The Asian guy rambled.

"I'm 16, but I guess Mr. Stark made an exception for me 'cause I graduated from high school early." Peter says with a small shrug.

"Oh, yeah that would make more sense. What school didja graduate from?" The Asian kid asks, obviously curious on why Peter was an exception.

"Midtown Science and Technology." Peter answers, getting another blueprint.

"No way! I graduated from there a few years ago!" The Asian kid exclaims. "I'm Ned Leeds, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ned." Peter says with a small smile. Cue his stomach growling, and the two went silent for a few seconds. Curse his stupid fast metabolism.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Ned asks curiously.

"You betcha." Peter says with a grin, getting up from his seat.

"Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria." Ned says with a smile and leads the way.

 

-

"Ooo, he looks young. How young is he?" Clint asks as he watches the security footage of Peter. He had been dying to baby someone ever since Laura got mad at him. He wasn't his fault Nathaniel found his explosive arrows.

"I prefer not to answer that, knowing you." Tony says, watching as Ned lead Peter out of the lab. Perfect, now he could go see what the boy genius had been so into.

"So he's under 18. Can I go talk to him?" Clint asks, following Tony into the elevator.

"No, Barton. He's an intern, not some random kid." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he told FRIDAY to take them to the R&D labs.

"And so? Maybe I'm interested in what he's building." Clint says with a huff, following Tony to Peter's lab.

"Since when are you interested in anything science-y?" Tony asks, opening the door to Peter's lab and heading over to the blue prints.

"I don't know, that looks pretty cool." Clint says, pointing over to something Peter built.

"Don't touch it." Tony says, looking through Peter's blueprints. Huh. Half of these were... Impressive.

"Alright, let's head back." Tony says after getting his fill of looking.

"Really? That's all you're going to look at? I wanna know what this is." Clint says, picking up the metallic ball that Peter had built. It was barely the size of his hand, what could it do? "Look, there's even a button."

"Put it down, and let's go." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he exited the lab. He didn't now why he was so interested in Peter, he just was. Maybe because the kid was a boy genius, like he had been?

Tony pushed those thoughts away and headed up. He didn't need to be checking on a 16 every time he did something.

-

Peter found himself becoming friends with Ned. They both liked Star Wars, they both liked legos, and they both liked vines and memes. Ned was 23, but that didn't matter much to him.

Soon, it became sort of a routine for Peter. Three days in, and he made friends with Dave, Ned, Jace, and Bertruce. It was great. He didn't see Mr. Stark around a lot, but didn't really take it to heart. The billionaire had to be busy, after all.

-

Tony was absolutely bored out of his mind.

Shocking, right? Genius, billionaire, superhero Tony Stark, was bored. He had resisted from going down and seeing what Peter was doing, the angles from the security cameras were shit. And at one point, Peter had used a blowtorch.

So, yes, Tony was interested.

Looking up, Tony made sure nobody would follow him as he made his way down to the R&D labs. Natasha and Steve hadn't looked too interested in Peter, Clint was the one he had to watch out for.

Tony hummed to himself as he walked past some labs, pretending to be interested in some of them, as not to attract attention to his main target.

Peter.

Tony stopped in front of Peter's lab, taking a look through the window. He couldn't really see that well, Peter was standing in front of it.

It looked like the kid was listening and singing to music, which peeked Tony's interest. Not wanting to disturb the hardworking kid, Tony went back to the Avengers common room. Tony still couldn't figure out why Peter was so likable, he had already made friends with the smartest of the R&D interns.

Was it because Peter reminded Tony of himself? Wait, didn't he already think about that?

Shaking his head, he went to get a cup of coffee. After making sure nobody was really listening to him, he pulled up the audio to Peter's lab, curious as to what kids these days were listening to.

Tony had honestly been expecting some weird music, and did not receive what he had been expecting. Instead, he turned up the volume a bit, and pressed play.

"I want to be a yo-yo man, he cried. But the yo-yo master did not answer, he just kept on yo-ing."

Tony blinked in surprise as Peter's voice kept going.

"Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does."

Tony didn't notice Natasha coming over to see what the deal was.

"You're my dad! You're my dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie!"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but found no words.

"Hi, thanks for checking in. I'm still a piece of garbage."

Steve looked up from his sketchbook.

"In this world, it's either kill yourself or get killed. Whattcha gonna do? Whattcha gonna do?"

Steve was at a loss.

"How did you take down Captain America? Ve shot him in de legs. His shield iz ze size of a dinner plate, and he iz an idiot."

"Okay, Tony, what is that?" Steve says, getting up from the couch and heading over to the two.

"Yeah, what-who is the kid?" Natasha says, finally finding her words.

"He's a new intern, I was wondering what he was singing to." Tony answers simply, turning down the volume as Peter just finished laughing about fre-freshavacado, whatever that was.

"The only one he sang was the garbage one." Natasha says flatly.

"You're talking about the kid again? When do I get to meet him?" Clint asks, his voice coming from the vents.

"Never. He's an intern, and shouldn't be getting buddy-buddy with the Avengers." Tony says dryly.

"Yes! It works!"

Tony looked down to the screen to see Peter holding the little ball Clint had been curious about. It was just a little ball, he couldn't see the significance of it. Peter was supposed to be making a robot.

But, little did he know, that's exactly what Peter made.


	3. What Peter Had Been Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Peter to show his work to Tony, who is thoroughly impressed with Peter's work.
> 
> So guess who gets a promotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I have a schedule now. I will update every Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. If I don't, either assume I'm dead or updating the next day.

"What did he do?" Natasha asks curiously, looking at the screen Tony was holding.

"I'm not sure. He's supposed to be making a robot of some sorts." Tony says with a frown. He had seen Peter's blueprints the first day, and the small metallic ball didn't look like anything the boy had drawn.

"It's a ball. Not a robot." Steve says, pointing out the obvious. "Is that what kids today really think of me?" he asks with a frown.

"Are you still talking about the Captain America thing he said?" Clint asks, his voice still coming from the vents. "'Cause I sure hope that's what he thinks of you."

"Why is that?" Steve asks, crossing his arms and looking up to the vents.

"Because there's more of a chance that I'm his favorite Avenger." Clint says, and you could practually feel his shit-eating grin.

"What's so special about this kid?" Natasha asks, not really impressed with Peter at all.

"He's a kid, and Clint wants someone to baby." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he shut off his tablet.

"That makes sense, but why do you like the kid so much?" Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he reminds Tony of himself." Rhodey interjects, coming into the room to get a snack. 

"Since when did you know that?" Tony asks flatly. It wasn't true. It couldn't be, right?

"Oh come on, Tones. He's young, but genius, he got into college early, has no support from parental figures, shall I go on?" Rhodey asks, rolling his eyes.

"He does have a point." Clint says from within the vents.

"Get out of here, vent rat." Tony says, not amused in the slightest.

"Fine. I'll just go visit my buddy Peter." Clint says, leaving Tony with a decision to make. Let Clint go see Peter, pretending not to care, or not let Clint see Peter and just prove Rhodey's point.

"Don't, he's working on something. You'll bother him." Tony grumbles, sighing slightly.

"You know, it's okay to let yourself like Peter. He seems like a very likable boy." Steve says with a small smile.

"Whatever, Capsicle."

 

-

 

By the end of the two weeks, Peter had finished three balls, each with a red button on it. He was slightly proud of them, but was tired as hell. He went to the coffee machine Ned had in the main lab, deciding to try some coffee.

"Two shots of vodka..." Peter says, thinking he was alone as he poured waaay more than two shots of coffee into his coffee cup. He turned around and made eye contact with Tony.

"I really hope you didn't actually put vodka in there." Tony says, slight amusement in his tone.

"No! No, it's just um, it's just a vine." Peter says quickly, red creeping onto his cheeks.

"It's a what? Never mind." Tony says, deciding not to talk teenager with Peter. "It's been two weeks, kiddo. Let's go see what you made."

"Y-yes! O-of course." Peter says, abandoning his coffee as he and Tony went to his lab.

"So... Metal balls?" Tony asks, arching an eyebrow as Peter scurried to present the three.

"Yes! So it does work!" Peter says with a smile, and Tony looked at him confusedly. "I-I mean, that's what I wanted you to think, Mr. Stark." Peter was quick to explain. "I was kinda taking some inspiration from Pokemon. You see, when you press this red button, it turns into a war robot thing."

To demonstrate, Peter pressed the button and tossed it onto the ground, a four foot robot coming out of it.

"... How is that even possible?" Tony asks, looking to the robot that, honestly, just looked confused. He didn't remember giving the kid access to any sort of nano-tech.

"I-I, um, I was going to use some nano-tech, but I couldn't find any, so I made my own. It's more flexible, too." Peter explains, picking the robot up and placing it on the table. "See? He can bend any way." he says, moving the robot's arm in ways it shouldn't.

"Nice, Parker. Now, how is he supposed to get back into the tiny ball?" Tony asks, impressed with Peter's work, even if it wasn't as complicated as possible.

"Oh, I gave him voice commands." Peter says with a bright smile, looking to the robot again. "This bitch empty."

And with a tiny 'yeet', the robot yeeted itself back into the ball.

"Okay, impressive. What about the other two?" Tony asks, looking to the other two balls, that were different colors.

"Oh, um, these um, I kinda finished early with the robot, so I made these for fun." Peter says, going slightly red. "You don't have to look at them if you don't want to."

"I have time. What are they?" Tony asks curiously. Where they not robots?

"Well, um, you know how some superheros can loose weapons? They can't carry around a ton of weapons, unless they're Black Widow, so I um, wanted to experiment." Peter explains, pressing the button on one of them. He didn't toss this one to the ground, though. He held it, and was soon holding a machine gun.

"Don't worry, it's not loaded, FRIDAY said it was okay to make as long as it wasn't loaded." Peter explains quickly, pointing the gun at the ground anyway.

"This one you voice command too, right?" Tony asks. This kid built a robot out of nano-tech, which was impressive, built his own nano-tech, which was even more impressive, and somehow found time to build a machine gun out of his own nano-tech too? Very, very impressive.

"Yup. This bitch empty." Peter says with a smile, the machine gun retracting with a 'yeet'. "The last one I um, made, I was thinking about Captain America's shield."

Peter pressed the button, and a full shield came out.

"It would be as strong as his shield, but it's easier to carry around. Not that I want him to replace his shield or anything, this was just fun to make." Peter says quickly, setting the shield down.

"I think it's be a great idea, though." Tony says, picking the shield up. "Jeez, kid, how heavy is this?" he asks, surprised at how much it weighed. Peter made it seem so light. "FRIDAY, how heavy is this shield?" he asks.

"78.3 pounds, Boss." FRIDAY chirps.

Oops, Peter forgot to reduce the weight.

"I-I can reduce the weight." Peter says quickly, not sure if Tony didn't like his idea because of the weight.

"No need to. What was the voice command again? This bitch empty?" Tony asks. He was pretty sure that was it. And it was, with a small 'yeet', the shield went back into the ball. Peter had to keep himself from laughing.

"Congrats, you're getting promoted. I want you to work on tech for the Avengers." Tony says, looking to Peter. And that boy was shookith. But in a good way.

"Y-you want me, to work with the Avengers?" Peter squeaks out, shocked.

"Yup. Nat could use some new weapons." Tony says simply. "So you'll be working in the upstairs labs, preferably next to mine."

Peter was absolutely speechless. He was going to work with the Avengers? Best. Day. Ever.

"Do I get to meet them?" Peter asks, getting excited now. Okay, okay he was fine he was just going to have the coolest life ever.

"Well, duh. You can't work with them and not meet them." Tony says, rolling his eyes in sort of a fond manner. "Out of curiosity, kid, who's your favorite Avenger?"

"You, Mr. Stark." Peter says almost instantly. He highly doubted Tony remembered him from all those years ago, but you know, it's not like that'd ever come up.

"Iron-Man. Good choice." Tony says nodding his head in appreciation.

"Not Iron-Man, Tony Stark, Mr. Stark." Peter says, checking his watch. It was almost six. "Mr. Happy's going to be here soon, see you tomorrow!"

Tony stood there in slight shock, watching as Peter exited Avengers Tower. Wow. That kid was something.

But he had more important things to do; like get Peter's new lab ready.

And tell the Avengers that Peter was making tech for them.

Not that it was important or anything.


	4. No Peace for Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts working in the upper labs, while the Avengers discuss Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Wednesday, for I am spending some time with my family.

"Peter Parker is going to be making the Avenger's weapons from now on." Tony announced simply as he walked into the living room.

"What? Isn't he like, twelve?" Steve asks, looking up from his book.

"Yes, but look what he made." Tony says, tossing the shield ball to Steve.

"A.... Ball? He made a ball, and now he's going to be mak-" Steve cut himself off, he accidentally pressed the button, and now the shield was out.

"He used your nano-tech. So what?" Natasha asks boredly.

"Wait, wait, I thought you didn't offer nano-tech to the R&D labs." Clint says, confused as he took a bite out of his apple. (He wasn't confused about the apple, but about the nano-tech)

"I don't." Tony says with a small smile, crossing his arms as he waited for his team to realize.

"You mean to tell me, a twelve year old made nano-tech by himself? From the crap you put in the R&D labs?" Natasha asks slowly.

"I don't think he's twelve, but yes. It's voice activated, too." Tony says with a proud smile. What was it that Peter had said? Right. "This bitch empty."

The shield went back into the ball, leaving a bewildered Steve.

"I think you're making a good call on this, Stark." Bucky spoke up.

"You aren't going to let him stay in the R&D labs, though, right?" Clint asks, slightly excited. If Peter moved up here, he could finally meet the boy.

"No, he's going to use the lab next to mine." Tony says. Like hell was he going to leave such a genuis on the lower R&D labs, how stupid would that be?

"Isn't that Banner's extra lab?" Steve asks curiously.

"Yeah, but he never uses it. So be on your best behavior tomorrow, I don't want you to scare the kid off." Tony says, mostly looking at Clint.

"I'm offended you would think so lowly of me." Clint says with a small huff.

 

-

 

The next morning, Tony had met Peter in the lobby again. But for a different reason.

"Dave, can you destroy Parker's current badge and give him an all-acess badge?" Tony asks the secretary.

"Uh-umh sure?" Dave says, slightly unsure as he led Peter into the back, doing just what the billionaire told him to.

"Great. Come on, Pete, I'll show you where your new workstation will be." Tony says with a small smile, the young boy following his favorite Avenger.

"Do I meet the Avengers today or like, will I get do meet them later?" Peter asks with a smile, taking everything in. He wasn't as excited as he would've been, if not for talking to Karen for half the night about it.

"You'll be meeting them today. You won't really be tinkering with a lot of stuff today, just talking with the Avengers about what they want." Tony says simply. And soon, they were in the Avengers living room.

"You must be Peter! Hiya, kid." Clint says with a smile, practically jumping up and going over to Peter.

"MM-Mr. Hawkeye, sir! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Peter says, shaking Clint's hand enthusiastically. He remembered not to use his strength when handshaking this time.

"Please, 'Clint' is fine. 'Mr. Hawkeye' just makes me feel old." Clint says with a small smile. Finally, he got to meet the kid. And the kid was very polite.

"That's because you are old." Sam calls out with a grin. "I'm Falcon, by the way. Call me Sam, though." he says, not bothering to get up from his spot on his couch.

"Natasha." Natasha says, looking at Peter curiously.

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, Peter." Steve says, and was one of the only polite ones that got up and shook Peter's hand. "I was impressed with your ball-shield. It's not as strong as my virbrianum shield, but it was still impressive."

"Wow, really? It's an honor hearing it from you, Mr. Rogers!" Peter says with a bright smile, obviously enjoying the praise.

"Do you have anymore ideas, or do you need some help with ideas?" Tony asks, slightly confused as to why Natasha was looking at Peter like the boy had something to hide, but just brushed it off.

"Oh- I um, I actually have some ideas for Mr. Clint and Ms. Natasha. If-If they'd like the idea, of course." Peter says, getting some blue prints out of his bad. Wait, how could Tony not notice the bag? Oh well.

"I'd love to see them, Pete." Clint says with a smile. Awww, the kid had something to make for him and Natasha? How sweet.

"Can we take this to the lab? I feel like it'd be easier to look at there." Natasha says, and Tony nods. Excited, Peter followed Natasha and Clint to his new lab.

"So, for Ms. Natasha-" Peter was interrupted by the assassin.

"Natasha is fine, Peter." Natasha says as they enter the lab, Peter laying his blue prints out on the table.

"Okay, for Natasha, I noticed you like using tasers out in battle. I really like the idea of the little balls, they'd be easy to carry around, so for your ball, once you press the button, you have to throw it in the middle of the bad guys." Peter says, taking a small breath before carrying on. "It'll go in a circle and zap anyone in a six foot radius, so you don't have to take the time to zap everyone."

"So it's like a hands-off widow bite?" Clint asks, looking at the blueprints.

"Yeah. I know it's really close to some weapons you probably have already, so I made another blueprint." Peter says, moving the hands-off widow bite to the side.

"This one is a bit different, and I think the Winter Soldier might use it too, but if you like it you can use it." Peter says. "This one is a three-foot knife- I guess it would count as a sword- but it delivers shocks to anyone it touches. Except for the wielder, of course."

"I like both of them." Natasha says simply. "Though wouldn't it be dangerous if the button was accidentally pushed? Or an enemy got their hands on it?"

"That's why I'm going to put a fingerprint activation on the button. I didn't on my others, I didn't really think of it until yesterday night." Peter explains. "But you really like it? I can get started right away if you want." He says with a smile.

"I do. How about telling Clint's his, before working on mine?" Natasha asks with a small smile. The kid was cute, she'd give him that.

"Oh- of course! For Clint, I notice that if you run out of arrows, you're practically done for, right?" Peter asks, earning a snort of amusement from Natasha. He went on before Clint could reply.

"So for your little ball thing, I was thinking of putting a bunch of arrows in them. So you could just press the button and -bam!- you have a handful of arrows." Peter says with a smile.

"That's... Smart." Clint says, slightly disappointed he didn't get something cool. At least he got something useful.

"I'd make them small, too. So you could keep them on you at all times. Maybe I can make one with a bow in it, so you can have it at all times in case of an emergency." Peter says, scribbling the idea down in the corner.

"That's awesome, kid. I'd say go ahead and get to work." Clint says with a smile. It would be very helpful, carrying around a bow at all times was exhausting. Carrying around a ball wouldn't be.

"See you later, Peter." Natasha says, and the two spies leave the lab.

Pete smiles slightly and gets to work.

-

"So what was your deal?" Tony finally asks, looking to Natasha.

"Oh, with Peter?" Natasha asks, Tony nodding shortly. "He has something big to hide." she says simply.

"Like what? He's sixteen, what does he have to hide?" Tony asks, Natasha just shrugging.

"It's his body language. It looks like he's gone a while without anyone figuring out what it is that he's hiding, but he's still hiding something big." Natasha says.

"Nonsense. FRIDAY, play Peter's lab auto, but stop if he comes out." Tony says, looking to the ceiling. FRIDAY does just that, and the Avengers got to hear the last part of Peter's sentence.

"Spidey's gonna be back."

Tony blinked and looked to his fellow teammates.

"Okay, FRIDAY, turn it off." Tony says with a small sigh.

"So Peter is the supplier for Spider-Man?" Steve asks curiously.

"Who?" Tony asks, confused.

"Spider-Man. He's a vigilante that swings around Queens. I ran into him a couple of times while jogging." Steve says. "I haven't really seen him around for a while, though."

"So do you think Spider-Man was pressuring Peter to stay in school as long as possible?" Clint asks.

"That would make sense, but... You know what, probably. Wouldn't Peter be in advanced chemistry?" Steve asks Tony.

"He was for a while, yeah." Tony says, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"Spider-Man shoots webs, but he said that they're made. Peter would have access to the things to make the webs for Spider-Man." Steve explains. "Spider-Man hasn't been around at all since Peter really tried harder at school."

"You're right." Tony says, slightly surprised.

And it was at that moment, that all the Avengers silently agreed that they didn't like Spider-Man.


	5. Peter Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts going out as Spider-Man again.
> 
> Maybe it isn't a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ever so late update, I was busy kicking ass at mario kart

Peter had gone Spider-Manning for the first time in a long time. It was really great to be out swinging for hours at a time, saving people and helping old ladies cross the street. Plus, he had an updated version of his web shooters!

But, but, he should have really brought a watch. When he was swinging back to the orphanage, the sun was beginning to rise.

Shit.

Needless to say, Peter did not get as much sleep as he was supposed to. So when Happy picked him up, his sleepy mind decided not to say anything.

After a few minutes, Happy looked back to check if he picked the right kid up. There wasn't the usual 'Morning, Mr. Happy! Or should I say afternoon? It is 12, right?'

As much as he hated kids squeaking like that, Happy had gotten used to Peter's cheery voice everyday. And he was concerned when he didn't hear that cheerful voice.

But like hell was Happy going to let Peter know.

He dropped the kid off like usual, went to park, and got Tony to come down.

"Whats up, Hap?" Tony asks curiously as he walked into the lobby. He had been telling Peter how to improve his little ball idea, and he'd like to get back to that.

"Is the kid alright?" Happy asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he pretended it wasn't a big deal.

"Peter? I think he's alright. Why, did something happen earlier?" Tony asks with a frown. Happy wasn't one to get concerned over kids, especially kids like Peter. So seeing Happy concerned was... Concerning.

"No, that's the problem." Happy says with a frown. "The kid didn't ramble today. He always rambles for at least a little bit."

"You think there's something wrong with Peter, because he didn't talk to you today?" Tony asks, raising a brow. He wanted to laugh, but the kid did ramble a lot. "This kid has us wrapped around his finger." he says, shaking his head fondly.

"Just check, Tony." Happy says with a sigh and leaves.

Tony watched Happy walk off, his concern growing. Okay, maybe he'd check in with the kid just in case. He headed up to the living room, noticing that Natasha and Clint were missing.

"They're watching Peter work." Steve answers, not even bothering to look up from his crossword puzzle.

"Thanks." Tony says simply and heads to Peter's lab. Inside, everything seemed fine. Peter looked a little tired, but was working as hard as he usually did. Figuring that Happy was overreacting, he decided to let it go.

It was a week later when Tony regretted his decision.

He noticed Peter had been looking more tired as the days went on, and Happy looked more concerned, but he really didn't think too much of it. Peter was a teenager, and teenagers got tired. So what?

He knew the kid was eating. A lot. So it wasn't like the kid was depressed. Right? Depression came in many different ways, so maybe Peter was depressed?

Tony really didn't like that idea.

But he wasn't the kids father, he couldn't do anything about it.

So here Tony was, a week or so later, sitting in the living room. Peter had said that he'd finish Natasha and Clint's balls soon, and the billionaire believed him. Natasha and Clint hung out with Peter a lot these days, so Tony tried not to worry too much.

And then it happened.

Natasha and Clint rushed into the living room, Clint setting something down on the couch. Steve looked up from his sketchbook and did a double take before dropping his pencil.

Tony looked up from some equations he was figuring out.

"FRIDAY, what's wrong?" Tony asks, jumping to his feet as he rushed over to the passed out Peter.

"Mr. Parker collapsed from a lack of sleep, Though I suspect he has just fainted. He should be regaining consciousness soon." FRIDAY chirps.

Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve all held their breaths as they waited for Peter to wake up. And he did, a few seconds later.

"Jeez, kid, you're going to give me a heart attack." Clint says, letting out a breath of relief as the boy woke up.

"Wha-what happened?" Peter asks, yawning slightly as he shifted up.

"Apparently you haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Why is that?" Natasha asks, not really trying to hide her concern anymore.

"I just can't sleep at times." Peter answers simply. He wasn't lying, he really couldn't sleep when he knew there were people he could save.

"Why not? Nightmares, someone or something keeping you up?" Tony asks, crossing his arms.

"No, I just can't, like, fall asleep." Peter tries to explain, yawning again.

"I think you should fall asleep now, kiddo." Tony says. The couch would be comfortable enough, right?

"Okay, Mr. Stark." Peter says tiredly, laying back down and deciding not to argue.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances and both silently nodded, laying a blanket over Peter before heading back to Peter's lab.

Tony decided to follow.

"What was that look?" Tony asks as he follows Clint and Natasha into the lab, both spies looking for something.

"He has to be staying up late doing stuff for Spider-Man. He comes here with bruises." Natasha explains, searching in the back where Peter never goes.

"Here it is!" Clint says, holding up a brown paper bag, labeled 'Spider-Man'.

"What's that?" Tony questions.

"Spider-Man's webs. He has Peter making them for him again." Clint says, reaching into the bag and pulling out a web shooter.

Tony really didn't like that.

While Tony, Natasha and Clint decided to make a plan, Bucky had finally decided to come out of his room. He walked into the living room, then stopped in his tracks.

"Steve." Bucky says in a quiet voice, successfully gaining Steve's attention. "There's a child sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, that's Peter." Steve answers back quietly.

"The one that made the ball thingies?" Bucky questions, earning a nod from Steve. "I thought he was sixteen, not twelve."

Steve smiled slightly and looked to Peter. The kid did look small in this position.

"He is sixteen." Steve says simply, keeping his voice quiet as to not wake Peter.

"Oh. Why's he sleeping on the couch?" Bucky asks, curious about the kid.

"He fainted from a lack of sleep." Steve says with a frown.

"That's... Unacceptable." Bucky says with a frown.

"Very unacceptable." Steve agrees, looking to the kid. Peter was just a kid, he didn't deserve this.

"Boss would like you in Peter's lab, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes." FRIDAY says, her voice soft.

"Alright." Steve says, getting up and heading to Peter's lab with Bucky.

"This is why Peter hasn't been sleeping." Tony says once the two enter the room, putting the web shooter on a nearby table.

".... Because he's Spider-Man?" Bucky asks slowly.

"What? No, because he's making stuff for Spider-Man." Clint says with a frown, but they all took a moment to take in the possibility.

"... He might be Spider-Man." Steve says, feeling stupid that he didn't think of it before.

"No, have you seen him? He couldn't break a pencil." Natasha says with a frown. Peter could definitely not be Spider-Man.

"Why would he be up all night? Couldn't he just give Spider-Man the goods and go?" Bucky asks, crossing his arms. "Peter is Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man stops buses. Peter can't scoot a table over." Tony says with a frown. "Peter isn't Spider-Man."

Steve was conflicted, but decided to go with the more plausible answer.

"Peter can't be Spider-Man, I have to agree with Tony." Steve decides, but the possibility didn't leave his mind.

Maybe Peter was Spider-Man.

Time to run some tests.


	6. Meet Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's still trying to keep up the appearance that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are two different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no update on Wednesday, for I am chopping my hair off. And that's going to take a while.

Okay, that sounded slightly wrong, even to Steve. By 'tests', he meant tests to see if Peter was Spider-Man.

Steve decided to let Peter have a few days to rest before starting. It was just little things, walking into rooms Peter was in on stealth mode to see if he could startle to the boy. Surprisingly, he could.

Steve decided that it wasn't fair, after all he had read about Spider-Man's 'Spidey Sense' on Twitter, and that wasn't exactly a trustworthy site to get it off of.

So he went a tiny step further. Steve went to the training room and got a fifty pound weight that was small enough to toss, and went up to Peter's lab. He felt slightly bad for what was going to happen next, but he needed to find out.

"Hey, Pete, catch." Steve says casually and tosses the weight towards said boy. Peter turned to catch it, and he did, before falling to the ground.

"This is really heavy, Steve!" Peter says, getting back up with it now that he knew how heavy that was. That was a close one, good thing he remembered that Steve had super-strength, or he would've given himself away.

"Sorry about that, Peter." Steve says sheepishly, heading over to the boy. "I know this sounds a little weird, but I thought you were Spider-Man." he says, figuring he could say that now.

"I wish." Peter says, trying to calm his heart. Oh man that was a close one. "You could've just asked, you know. I know your secret identity, I would've let you know if I had one too."

"I guess I could've." Steve says, taking the weight from Peter. "You don't happen to know who Spider-Man is, do you?"

"I don't, actually." Peter says, slightly concerned as to why the Avengers were so interested in Spider-Man. "Why do you ask?"

"We're just curious." Steve says. "Have fun with your tinkering." Steve says with a smile as he left. This was not good. He hurried off to find Tony.

 

-

 

"Peter isn't Spider-Man, you were right." Steve says, after calling all the Avengers into a meeting room.

"Of course I am." Tony says smugly. "Wait, how are you sure?" he asks, sitting up straighter.

"I threw a fifty pound weight at him." Steve answers simply, like it was common.

"YOu wHaT?" Clint shrieks, standing up from his chair.

"I threw a fifty pound weight at him." Steve repeats.

"We heard you the first time, Capsicle. Now why in the hell did you think that was a good plan?" Tony asks, also standing.

"I needed to find out if he was Spider-Man or not. Spider-Man would've caught it." Steve explains.

"So does that mean Peter didn't catch it?" Natasha questions.

"Is he hurt?" Sam asks with a frown.

"Hopefully not." Bucky says, glaring slightly at Steve.

"He's not! He just kinda, I don't know, laughed it off?" Steve says. "Peter isn't hurt, and the point I'm trying to make is that we need to question Spider-Man! Who knows when the next time Peter collapses will be?"

"Maybe when someone throws a fifty pound weight at him." Tony says, glaring at Steve.

"I mean because of Spider-Man." Steve says flatly. Okay maybe it hadn't been okay to throw the weight at Peter.

"He has a point there. I still don't like you throwing things at Peter." Natasha says dryly. The kid had enough problems without a super-soldier throwing things at him.

"So what are we going to do? Hunt down Spider-Man?" Tony asks, crossing his arms.

"Yes. He usually starts swinging around Queens at eleven o' clock, I suggest we be there." Steve says, figuring it would be simple.

 

-

As it turns out, trying to find a red-and-blue blur in the city of Queens was slightly difficult.

Finally, they managed to find and get the attention of the 'super-hero'. If they could even call him that.

"Hey! You! Spider-Guy!" Clint calls out, shooting an arrow to secure Spider-Man to the ground.

Spider-Man looked towards the group of Avengers and just waved. He wasn't going to talk, he knew they would recognize his voice.

"What? Not talking today?" Tony questions as he walks towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man shook his head and pointed to his throat. Maybe he could play off being sick? That'd work, right?

"Oh, you're sick? You probably think you're such a good hero, right?" Tony asks in a slightly teasing tone. Spider-Man shrugged sheepishly. "What kind of hero beats up a sixteen year old kid?" Tony hisses out, grabbing Spider-Man's hoodie and lifting him up to eye level.

"Tony! Put him down! We came to question him, not beat him up." Steve says, though he supposed he would've done the same thing if his team wasn't there.

"Do you make Peter Parker work for you?" Natasha questions, stepping up once Tony backed down. Spider-Man simply shook his head.

"Really? Because these look like Peter's web shooters to me." Sam says flatly, taking Spider-Man's wrist and exposing the web shooters.

Spider-Man really didn't know what to do at this point so he just shrugged. Then he had a brilliant idea. Hopefully one of them knew sign language.

'I don' make Peter do anything.' Spider-Man signs, Natasha getting it.

"So why do you beat him up? Why are you lying?" Natasha asks, stepping closer.

'I'm not. I'm not sure where Pete gets the bruises.' Spider-Man signs. 

"Why. Are. You. Lying?" Natasha hisses out, at the end of her rope. Which really surprised Clint, Natasha was never one to get frustrated this much.

'I can't tell you, sorry.' Spider-Man signs and rips his leg out of the trap Clint had shot at him. Oooo that hurt. But he really didn't feel like getting on Natasha's bad side anymore than he already was.

"Jesus that guy is strong." Clint mutters, looking at his arrow trap that was destroyed. "Peter designed this one. Sleep and sandwich time." he says, the arrow jumping back into a ball.

"Really? That's what you had Peter do for the voice command?" Tony asks, raising an eye brow.

"We have more pressing matters at hand, Tony. What did he say?" Steve asks, looking to Natasha.

"Apparently he doesn't make Peter do anything and he can't say where Peter gets beat up." Natasha says dryly, not amused.

"The Spider-Guy is such a little bastard." Sam says flatly.

"Speaking of little, did anyone else notice how small he was? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a kid Peter's age." Tony says. "Do you think it was a kid that went to Peter's school? Maybe he bullied him?"

"That's a possibility. Where did he go to?" Natasha asks, looking to Tony for the answer.

"Midtown Science and Technology." Tony answers. Oh man, he was going to kick Spider-Man's ass. Peter didn't deserve to be treated so poorly.

"Great. Let's head back to the Tower and I'll do some research." Natasha says, all the Avengers heading back to the cars they came in.

 

-

 

"I found a possibility!" Natasha calls out a few hours later, after doing some digging. Tony and Steve rushed in, Sam and Clint busy doing other unnamed things.

"Who?" Steve asks, crossing his arms as he looked at the screen.

"Eugene Thompson." Natasha says, showing a couple videos of Flash pushing Peter around. "I hacked into the security cameras in the school and found these from a couple years ago. It looks like Peter always brought three lunch bags, and almost always Eugene stole one."

"You think the web shooters were in the bag?" Tony asks, looking at the footage.

"Yup. Once he was in the orphanage, aka, out of Eugene's harm, he only brought two." Natasha explains.

"Eugene Thompson. Huh. What do you think we should do?" Steve asks.

"I think I have a plan." Tony says, a grin forming on his face.


	7. Who? Oh, Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it wouldn't be long before Spider-Man's identity was revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah, I set myself an unrealistic goal. And I cannot reach it. Sorry, guys, but I'm spread too thin. I can promise you that I'll update every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Saturday. I had some things pop up in my schedule, so I can't update the days I promised beforehand.

"So what's the plan, Tony?" Steve questions. By the grin on the billionaire's face, it either had to be good or great.

"Instead of us going to the little shit, why doesn't the little shit come to us?" Tony asks, looking to Natasha, who instantly got it.

"Oh, yes." Natasha says, a small devious smile forming on her face.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that?" Steve asks, mostly confused about this whole thing.

"We get Eugene to come here. On a field trip of sorts. Maybe an interview." Tony states. "Dum-e will take the fall if anything happens."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to involve Dum-e, Tony." Steve says with a frown. "He might get hurt if Eugene really is Spider-Man."

"Good point. We'll keep Dum-e away from this." Tony agrees. "We'll have Happy pick Eugene up early from school tomorrow, I'll talk with the shit's parents."

"I trust you to do that. I'm going to head to bed." Natasha says, heading out without another word.

"I think I'll turn in too. Good luck, Tony." Steve says, heading off.

 

-

 

It was fairly easy to convince Eugene's parents to have their son skip school to have a meeting with the Tony Stark. But they were very insistent on the time Happy would pick Eugene up, twelve on the dot.

And of course Tony said he would do that, and told Happy to be fifteen minutes late to pick Eugene up.

The day started off fairly good, Tony was up early (as if he even went to bed) and was sipping coffee as Happy came in.

"You sure you want this Eugene kid in the same car as Peter?" Happy asks, just to make sure. "I mean, didn't he bully the kid when he was in school?"

"That's why I'm sending you, Hap. You'll keep Pete safe." Tony says simply, though he'd never admit he was slightly worried about this plan.

"If you say so, boss." Happy says and leaves to pick Peter up. Thankfully the boy was back to his normal self, and got into the back seat with a chipper 'hi, Mr.Happy!'.

"It's either Happy or Mr. Hogan, 'Mr.Happy' doesn't make any sense." Happy says, rolling his eyes as he starts driving to Midtown. "We're picking up this Eugene kid, so don't take up the entire backseat."

Peter was slightly surprised, that was the most Happy had really spoken to him. He prayed to god it wasn't the same Eugene 'Flash' Thompson that used to bully him.

"Sure, Mr. Hogan." Peter says with a tight smile, moving his bag of blue prints more towards him as they pulled up to the school.

Happy was slightly worried about Eugene being this close to Peter now. He'd never heard that tone of voice with the kid. But he was here, he couldn't back out.

"You're Happy, right? I thought you'd have a flasher car." Eugene says as he gets into the backseat. Happy didn't even have time to respond or pull out when that brat said the worse thing he could think of.

"What the hell is Penis Parker doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Happy asks, looking into the back. "What did you just call him? No, no, get out." Happy says lowly to a wide eyed Eugene, who did what the angry driver told him to.

"My father will be hearing about this!" Eugene says with a huff and slammed the car door, Happy speeding off.

"I don't see why Tony was ever even interested in that brat." Happy grumbles as he drives to the Tower, Peter relieved in the backseat.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, in the Tower, Steve was in the training room with Clint. 

"I really thought Peter was Spider-Man. But he can barely catch a fifty pound weight." Steve says with a small sigh, looking at the weight he had thrown to Peter.

"Well how did you throw it? Maybe he couldn't get a hold of it." Clint says, just trying to make Steve feel better at this point.

"Like this." Steve says simply and tosses the weight to Clint, who went down with it. "Can you not lift fifty pounds either?" he asks with a sigh.

"This isn't a fifty pound weight, Cap." Clint says with a frown and tries to lift it. "It's five hundred."

"What? Then why is it so small?" Steve asks, slightly confused about that fact.

"Remember Wanda complaining that your weights took up too much room? This must've been Tony's solution." Clint says with a frown and gives up trying to pick the heavy weight up.

"We need to tell Tony that Spider-Man isn't Eugene, then." Steve says, going slightly pale. "Spider-Man is Peter. Oh my god why couldn't... Jesus." he breathes out, picking up the heavy weight and heading to the living room.

 

-

 

"What do you mean, you didn't pick Eugene up?" Tony asks, rubbing his face tiredly.

"He called Peter 'Penis'. I wasn't going to give him a ride." Happy grumbles.

"Okay, okay good point. But now-" Tony stopped when Steve and Clint rushed into the room. "What now?"

"I just want to make sure." Steve says, going to Peter. "Hold this. It's fifty pounds." he says, handing the weight to Peter, who was confused but took it.

"Oh my god." Clint says, looking to Steve.

"So the kid can lift fifty pounds, what's your point?" Tony asks, raising a brow as he crossed his arms.

"It's not fifty pounds, Tony." Steve paused for dramatic effect. "It's five hundred pounds."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I made those com-" Tony stopped and looked to Peter, who was frozen and still holding the weight. "What. Peter, how oh shit, are you? No, you.. Shit."

"I, um, I guess I couldn't have kept it a secret for much longer, could I?" Peter says sheepishly, shifting the weight to one arm. "I'm Spider-Man."

"Holy sh- You didn't hurt yourself getting out of the arrow trap, did you?" Clint asks, worried for a second.

"No! I mean, a little. I have super healing so it didn't hurt too bad." Peter explains quickly, as to not let Clint feel too bad. He was thankful when Steve decided to move on.

"Why didn't you tell us, Peter?" Steve asks, frowning slightly.

"It's supposed to be a secret identity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but um, I didn't want anyone to know." Peter says, feeling a little guilty that he didn't tell the superheros that he was, well, a superhero.

"I guess that's smart. You know, hiding your superhero identity from superheros." Tony says, a little salty about being wrong. He really did believe Peter when he said he wasn't Spider-Man.

"Tony." Steve says warningly, not wanting his friend to do something he'd regret.

"The point is, we could've helped you, kid. It looks like you've been swinging around in your pajamas." Tony says after a short moment of silence.

"Yeah. Plus, you've been hiding all these cool superpowers from us! What can you do?" Clint asks, certainly making light of the situation.

"Oh, um, I have super-strength, super healing, super hearing, a really fast metabolism, I can run really fast and I stick to walls if I eat enough." Peter says, listing off all the side effects. Shit, wait, did he really just say that last part? Shit.

"Hold up, 'if you eat enough'?" Tony asks, raising a brow. "Have you been eating?" he asks, using what Peter would soon recognize as a dad voice.

"Yeah! Well, the orphanage doesn't you know, have a lot of food 'cause there's a lot of kids and well, I have a fast metabolism, so it's kinda unfair if I eat more than I'm supposed to, though Karen usually gets enough for me 'cause I'm pretty sure she knows, but-" Peter was cut off by Steve.

"Peter, you're rambling. You need to eat." Steve says with a frown. "I'm a super soldier, I know how much food you need to eat."

"Don't start one of those health PSAs." Peter grumbles, Steve looking embarrassed and Clint and Tony looking like they struck a gold mine.

"PSAs? You'll have to tell us all about those, Peter my dear friend." Clint says with a grin, slinging an arm around Peter's shoulder as they walked to the kitchen.

Peter would gladly show them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, did I do a little foreshadowing? Maybe. I'll see if you guys can get it in the comments. Good luck :^)


	8. Okay So He's Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers seem pretty chill with Peter being Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. And I have to explain something, This is VERY IMPORTANT. It will be confusing if you don't read this first.
> 
> Okay, so, in this AU, Tony never recruited Spider-Man for Civil War. Thus, Spider-Man didn't get a suit. Thus, Homecoming never happened. Tony never sold the Tower. So, instead, there was a plane carrying alien tech and Toomes went after it as the Vulture. Peter (Spider-Man) defeated the Vulture single handedly. Nobody knew it was Spidey, since he didn't make it known.
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to make that clear, thank you!

"He does a lot of PSAs." Peter explains as they walk to the kitchen, blocking Steve's pleads to stop out. "I've only ever heard the gym one, the healthy eating one, the detention one, the health class one, and the cheating one."

"Wait, hold up, the detention one? Why were you in detention?" Tony asks, backtracking before Peter could cover up his mistake. "And the cheating one? You have some explaining."

"I wasn't the one cheating, that was Flash. But the teacher couldn't single him out so he had to show us all it." Peter explains. "And the detention one is a long story."

"I think we have time for a long story, don't you?" Tony asks, looking to Clint who nods.

"I think we do. Please, do tell." Clint says, looking back to Peter.

"Welllll, um, so you see, I uhm fought the Vulture." Peter says sheepishly. "I guess you didn't find out it was me, since I um, I kinda stayed hidden. The old warehouse that fell? Yeah, that was me and him. The plane crash with all the alien tech? Yeah, also me. The one who caught him? Also me."

"Woah, kid. Impressive." Clint says, nodding his head in approval.

"That's the wrong word for this, Clint. You were what, sixteen? That's too young to fight someone like the Vulture, kid." Steve says with a frown, Clint changing his motion and shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm sixteen now, I was fifteen when I took the down." Peter says, wincing when he realized that it didn't help his case.

"That really doesn't help your case, kid." Tony says with a small sigh. "You're being a total hypocrite, you know." He says to Steve.

"What I did was in the past, and I wasn't that young fighting solo!" Steve says, exasperated.

"You had asthma and joined the army, Steve." Bucky says with a frown as he walks into the kitchen. "What are you talking about anyway?" he asks, grabbing a plum from the fruit basket.

"Oh, apparently Peter is Spider-Man and he took down the Vulture single-handedly." Tony says with a huff. 

"Awesome. Good job, Peter." Bucky says with a small smile. The look of betrayal on Steve's face was definitely worth it.

"We were just telling him that he shouldn't be doing that at that age." Steve says flatly, crossing his arms.

"I think it's cool that he's fighting crime, as long as he doesn't get hurt." Bucky says with a shrug.

"I agree with Bucky!" Clint says, glad someone had the same thought process as him.

"What's happening?" Natasha asks, raising a brow as she got a glass of water, Peter deciding to make a few sandwiches.

"Peter is Spider-Man and defeated the Vulture by himself." Tony explains once again.

"You're Spider-Man? Prove it." Natasha says, setting her glass down and crossing her arms.

"Ahum okay?" Peter squeaks, not expecting to be asked to prove it. So he simply goes to a wall, launches himself off of it and sticks to the ceiling. "This is, uhm this is proof, right?" he asks, looking down to everyone.

"That. Is. Awesome." Clint says, in awe. Sam walks in, saw what was happening and walked out. "So can you like, stick to anything?" Clint asks curiously.

"I'm not sure. Do you have baking spray down there?" Peter asks, Clint nodding and finding some, tossing it to Peter.

"I don't think this is a smart idea, Tony." Steve says with a frown as Peter sprayed it on the ceiling.

"Shhh, Capsicle, this is science." Tony says, but stands under Peter just in case the teenager fell.

"Can I stick to a baking-sprayed ceiling? We're about to find out." Peter says, tossing the can back to Clint before stepping onto the slick surface. And surprise surprise, he couldn't stick to it.

Thankfully Tony was there to catch Peter.

"Oh jeez, kid, do you even eat? You're really light." Tony says with a frown when he caught Peter and felt almost nothing.

"I do eat, it's just a product of the spider-bite." Peter says with a shrug as Tony put him down.

"How light are you?" Steve asks curiously.

"I haven't actually weighed myself." Peter says sheepishly.

"I'd estimate around 30 pounds." Tony says with a shrug. It was estimated.

"Wow, kid. That must make it easy to swing around." Steve says. Do spiders have lower density bones? Guess he'd have to search it on the internet later.

"That's probably why, yeah." Peter says simply. Everything was way more awesome now, to be really honest.

"So you have super-strength, super-hearing, super-sight, super-healing, and you stick to walls. Anything else?" Clint asks, curious about the kid's super powers.

"He has spidey sense too." Steve adds before Peter could say anything. "I um, I read about it online." He explains when everyone looked at him funny. "Spider-Man has a Twitter."

"Oh you do now? I'll have to get on there more often." Tony says with a grin.

And thus started the Twitter wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were correct, Tony may or may not be adopting Peter in the future... I guess we'll just have to see.


	9. Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets on Twitter. The Avengers decide to too.

 

  
It was a few days before the Twitter war began. Peter had really started pooling more time into his classes at MIT, instead of going to the Tower or being Spider-Man.

And to his surprise, it seemed like the Avengers missed him. And they decided to voice that on Social Media. I.e, Twitter.

 

 

 

 

  
 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

  
Which account is the real Spider-Man? i wanna talk w/ him.

 **2,639 likes 1,963 retweets**  
  
                   

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical  
                   

 **Spider-Man** @SpiderMan

                    I am.

**1,083 likes 329 retweets**

 

 **Reply to: Spider-Man** @SpiderMan

 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                    Prove it

**2,003 likes 2,979 retweets**

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

 **Spider-Man** @SpiderMan  
      

                    [Old picture of Spider-Man]  
     

**3 likes 1 retweet**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

 

the real spidey please

**4,552 likes 3,252 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical  


 **lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey

          

                    mr stark im trying to study

**5,012 likes 4,882 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey  
    

 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical  
 

                    why is ur name like that

**3,721 likes 2,043 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

 **lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey  
  

                    its weednesday my dudes

               

                    ahhhhhahhheha

**6,982 likes 6,023 retweets**

 

**Reply to: lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey

 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

 

                   wow okay thats one of the weird thingy isnt it  
     

**2,913 likes 1,726 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical  


 **lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey

 

                  yea

**4,909 likes 3,098 retweets**

 

 

 **Flash** @Tofast4u

 

so lmao wednesday **@GenZSpidey** is the real Spider-Man?

**21 likes  1 retweet**

 

                  **Reply to: Flash @Tofast4u**

 **lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey  
               

                   i think so  
    

      **2,943 likes 1,823 retweets**

 

 

   **Reply to: lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey

                **Flash @Tofast4u**  
   

                   then why r u not offical spiderman?

**34 likes 24 retweets**

           

 

 

 **Reply to: Flash** @Tofast4u

                 **lmao wednesday** @GenZSpidey  
              

                    maybe because i didnt make a social media account right as i became a uperhero

      **5,983 likes 3,895 retweets**

 

 

  
 **Capsicle** @CaptainAmericaOffical

 

 **@GenZSpidey** Tony changed my name on this, how do I change it back? Nobody else will help me. They told FRIDAY not to help me either.

**3,087 likes 2,790 retweets**

 

       

                    **Reply to: Capsicle** @CaptainAmericalOffical

                  **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                    FOR THE L OVE O F GOD N O BODY TELL H IM

           **3,729 likes 3,921 retweets**

 

            

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                   **Steve** @CaptainAmericaOffical 

                   It's too late, Tony. Spider-Man already told me how to. :)

         **4,029 likes  2,081 retweets**

 

 

                  **Reply to: Steve** @CaptainAmericaOffical

 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                   **@GenZSpidey** how fuckin dare u

        **4,002 likes   2,008 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

               **traitor** @GenZSpidey  
 

                    :^)

**8,990 likes  7,892 retweets**

 

 

 

 

 

  
 **bruh** @redbarronshit

 

so i just watched shit go down with **@GenZSpidey @TonyStarkOffical @CaptainAmericaOffical** spidey is a confirmed gen z and im so happy

**2,914 likes 204 retweets**

 

               **Reply to: bruh** @redbarronshit

                    **its ya boy** @itsmechipole

                    you do realize spidey might be pretending to be gen z to appeal more to the public

              **142 likes 10 retweets**  


 

                    **Reply to: its ya boy** @itsmechipole

                 **traitor** @GenZSpidey

                    i wish i'd rather do eight weeds than be gen z lmao

                   **30,009 likes 2,989 retweets**

 

 

                   **Reply to: traitor** @GenZSpidey

                   **its ya boy** @itsmechipole

                    he really is gen z :')             

              **198 likes 28 retweets**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
 **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

hey **@GenZSpidey** it seems like the publici likes gen z

 **3,954 likes 2,994 retweets**  


 

                    **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                    **traitor** @GenZSpidey

                    and yet I still crave the sweet embrace of death

                    **40,918 likes  30,829 retweets**

 

 

 **Reply to: traitor** @GenZSpidey

                   **Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

                    we're gonna talk when you come back to the tower

                    **10,892 likes  2,918 retweets**

 

 

                   **Reply to: Iron Man** @TonyStarkOffical

            **Steve** @CaptainAmericaOffical

                   lmao

                   **40,728 likes  30,829 retweets**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **birdbrain** @TheOfficalHawkeye

  
legend has it, if you say mood three times a gen z will appear

mood

mood

mood

  
**5,937 likes 4,339 retweets  
**

 

 

 

                    **Reply to: birdbrain** @TheOfficalHawkeye

                    **traitor** @GenZSpidey

                    surprise motherfluffer

                    **67,872 likes 4,072 retweets**

 

                   

                    **Reply to: traitor** @GenZSpidey

                 **birdbrain** @TheOfficalHawkeye  
 

                    how did that get more likes than my ORINIGAL POST

                 **4,003 likes 4,901 retweets**

 

 

     **Reply to: birdbrain** @TheOfficalHawkeye

                 **traitor** @GenZSpidey

 

                   maybe if you could spell youd have more likes

                **6,932 likes 39,902 retweets**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Flash @Tofast4u**

 

 **@GenZSpidey** U REALLY ARE REAL! I LOVE YOU SPIDER-MAN!

 **327 likes 201 retweets**  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**traitor @GenZSpidey**

 

For unrelated reasons, I've decided that I'm coming out as straight. Thank you for the love and support everyone has gave me.

**83,904 likes 56,892 retweets**

 

  



	10. PeTEr AnGReY Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy forgets about something. Peter angrey. Avengers remorseful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck

Peter was still grinning because of what happened on Twitter. He was verified now, and everyone knew who the real Spider-Man account was. It was awesome.

But the one thing that would make him happier was his trips to the Tower. He was still getting used to college, but he made more room in his schedule for Tower visits. Things had been much more relaxed ever since the Avengers found out he was Spider-Man, but he was still making gadgets for them.

Peter hummed happily to himself as he waited outside the orphanage. It was starting to rain, but Peter didn't care. Happy would be there soon to pick him up.

 

-

 

"Do you ever feel like you forgot something?"

Tony looked up, looking towards his driver. He didn't have time to deal with a contemplating Happy, he was doing something. "If you forgot it, it can't be that important." he says simply.

"You're right." Happy says with a shrug and goes, wanting to get lunch before it got crazy.

It was about an hour later before someone realized something was off.

"Wasn't Peter supposed to come by today?" Clint asks, all the Avengers sitting in the living room and getting beat by Clint in Super Smash Bros.

"He was. FRIDAY, ask Happy when he brought Peter by." Tony says, before screaming that it was unfair Pichu had powerful moves.

"Happy says: Shit. That's what I was forgetting." FRIDAY chirps.

Everyone left the game forgotten, after all it had been storming and everyone knew how stubborn Peter could be.

"How could he forget about Peter?" Clint asks, exasperated. How could they forget about Peter? They should've realized the boy wasn't with them sooner.

"He hasn't been around for a few days." Natasha points out. "But that's no excuse. I can beat the shit out of your driver, right?" she asks sweetly.

"No, no beating the shit out of Happy." Tony says, setting the controller down and getting up. "FRIDAY, tell Happy to forget about it, I'll pick him up."

"Happy has already left the building, Boss." FRIDAY replies.

"Oh great. I'm going to wait downstairs for them, anyone care to join me?" Clint asks, also putting his controller down.

"I'll come with." Steve says, Bucky nodding. If Peter got sick because he was out in the rain, he was not going to be happy.

"I'll tag along." Natasha says with a shrug, Tony sighing but following Clint and most of the Avengers down to the lobby.

 

-

 

It was an understatement to say Peter was disappointed. He had been waiting for Happy for a while, though Karen convinced him to come inside when the rain got heavier. Did Happy forget? Or was he not supposed to go to the Tower today?

"I'm going to the library." Peter decides, throwing his rain jacket on. It had been an hour and Happy still hadn't come by.

"Okay. See you later, Peter." Karen says softly, watching as Peter left.

Peter sighed softly to himself as he walked, maybe he'd Spider-Man instead of going to the library. He had webshooters and a cool new suit now. It didn't feel right lying to Karen, but he didn't want her to know about his Spider-Manning.

So that's what he did. He changed in an alley, threw his rain jacket over his suit and stashed the rest of his clothes away. And off he swung. It was a little hard to see over the pouring rain, but he got used to it after a while.

 

-

 

Happy felt terrible. He had completely forgotten about Peter. It was kind of Tony's fault, though. He sighed to himself as he pulled up in front of the orphanage, waiting for Peter to see him through the window.

Instead, the lady (Karen, he thought) came out after a few minutes. She had an umbrella, so it looked like she was planning on having a talk.

"If you're looking for Peter, he's off Spider-Manning." Karen said helpfully.

Happy blinked in surprise. Tony had told him about the whole Spider-Man thing a day ago, did Peter tell Karen?

"No, Peter didn't tell me. That boy is terrible at keeping secrets." Karen says with a small smile, before heading back inside. And wow-ee, Happy was honestly surprised. Could Karen read minds? He shook the ridiculous idea out of his head and went back to the Tower.

 

-

 

Tony and the rest of the Avengers had been waiting anxiously for Happy to come back with Peter. But Happy came back by himself. And that didn't sit right with the Avengers.

"Tony, there you are. There's a class from Midtow-" Pepper started, but never got to finish.

"Yes, yeah sure." Tony says, waving his fiance off as Happy came through the doors.

Pepper raised a brow but decided not to ask again, scribbling something down before leaving.

"Where's Peter, Happy?" Tony asks calmly, though he was raging inside. This made Pepper back up and come back into the room.

"Who's Peter, Tony?" Pepper asks curiously, but she was ignored by everyone.

"If he's sick, I swear to god." Bucky says flatly, not amused.

"He's not sick, he's just out doing.... Stuff." Happy explains, deciding to leave the Spider-Manning out. He didn't know if Pepper knew or not.

"Stuff? What stuff? You expec-" Clint cut himself off. "Oooohhhhhh."

Soon everyone silently realized what Happy meant.

"Again, who's Peter?" Pepper asks, trying not to let curiosity get the best of her.

"An intern. Really smart." Tony says simply, heading to his lab. He could call Peter through the suit, if the teenager was using the new one he gave him.

Pepper decided to leave it at that for now, as the rest of the Avengers followed Tony like ducklings.

She had a field trip to organize for now.

 

-

 

Peter had been Spider-Manning for a little bit when Tony called him. It was like he was being face-timed, so he decided to land on a rooftop so he wouldn't frigging fall and die.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter greets happily, when in fact, he was not happy. It came out more happy than sarcastic.

"Peter, look, you were supposed to come by the Tower today-" Tony was cut off by Peter, which honestly surprised him. Peter was such a polite kid.

"Yeah, I can't really do that when I don't have a drivers license. Or a car." Peter replies flatly.

All of the Avengers looked shocked, did Peter really just act like a normal moody teenager?

"Happy forgot, I'm sorry Peter." Tony answers with a frown.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you forgot too." Peter says sourly and ends the call. He was not happy. He thought he was becoming friends with the Avengers, but they all forgot about him. He huffed and shot a web, swinging away.

 

-

 

The Avengers stared in shock, still looking at the blank screen.

"We pissed Peter off. Oh my god, I didn't think it was possible." Clint says, and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

".... He does have a point. Happy wasn't the only one who forgot about him, we did too." Steve points out, but Bucky was still angry at Happy anyway.

"I hate to admit it, but Capsicle is right." Tony says with a sad sigh.

"Peter will forgive us, right? He's not the type to hold grudges." Natasha says, crossing her arms with a frown.

"He once told me that he didn't talk to his decathlon team for a week straight because one of them stole his snack." Clint decides to share. "I can't handle Peter not talking to us. How can we make this up to him?"

"I have an idea." Tony says after a second of silence.


	11. AnGRey PeTEr Part Two (last part... for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still angry at the Avengers, how will they make it up to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit

"What's your idea, Tony?" Steve asks curiously. What complex idea could the genuis thought up now?

"Ice cream." Tony says seriously. "The kid likes ice cream. So we gather up some Ben and Jerry's, Blue Bunny, Dairy Queen, Cold Stone, just any kind will do." 

"Ice cream? Really? We forgot about the kid, left him out in the rain and you expect to win him back with ice cream?" Clint asks, laughing a bit. "Even I know that's not going to work."

"For once, I'm agreeing with Clint here. Ice cream isn't going to work, Tony." Natasha says with a frown. "I wasn't expecting you to think of such a stupid idea, I thought you'd go with something crazier, like adopting Peter."

"Actually, that was plan B. Anyone else have a fantastic idea?" Tony asks, looking around at the Avengers.

"Maybe we should wait until this whole thing blows over. Peter's decathalon team only had to wait a week, right?" Steve asks, looking to Clint.

"Only because Peter made them help build a giant lego set that he made them buy." Clint says, then brightens up. "Lets buy a giant lego set, ice cream and have a lego/movie night!"

"Are you sure that'll work? Peter seemed really pissed." Bucky says with a frown. He wasn't so sure that any of it would work.

"You'll make cookies too, then we'll win him over for sure." Clint says, and nobody could think of what to say. Bucky did make really good cookies, Peter did like legos and ice cream, but nobody was sure on whether or not it would make up for forgetting Peter.

"Let's call him back and see if he'll accept." Tony decides, calling the Spider-Man suit again. Peter hung up on them.

"Wow. Let's go to the orphanage and wait for him there." Clint decides, nobody arguing with him.

 

-

 

Peter was still pissed. So yes, he denied the call when the Avengers called him again. He did his rounds for another hour before changing back into his normal clothes, hitting up the library and heading home. Well, to the orphanage.

The Avengers were waiting for him.

And Peter decided to completely ignore them. The other kids in the orphanage were completely amazed by the Avengers, but Peter just calmly walked past them to get to the kitchen. It was easy pretending people weren't there.

Peter grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs.

"He didn't even look at us." Natasha says, watching as Peter went to his room.

"Chilling." Clint says, a shiver going up his spine.

"Let's try to talk to him." Tony says, leading the way upstairs, going into Peter's room since the door was open.

And again, the teenager avoided even noticing them.

"Hey, Pete. Look, we're really sorry about forgetting you. How about you come over to the Tower and we build some legos? We'll have a movie night and ice cream, Bucky will make cookies." Tony says, hoping that sounded appealing.

But again, Peter ignored them. He just plopped down on his bed and started reading a book.

Tony looked back at the Avengers and mouthed; 'plan B?'. All the Avengers frantically shook their head, while Clint nodded.

"How about one of us adopts you, so then you can live at the Tower?" Tony offers, Natasha face palming.

Peter twitched like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent and didn't even spare the Avengers a glance. It wasn't genuine, the Avengers didn't want to adopt him. Almost all of them shook their heads.

"Please, Peter, we messed up but we don't deserve this." Clint begs. He didn't want to be ignored by the precious Peter Parker.

This got a reaction out of Peter. He slammed his book shut and looked over at the Avengers. "And tell me why you don't deserve this? You forgot about me, so I was ignoring you. I think that's fair enough." he snaps, the shocked Avengers taking a step back.

"And then you march in here like you expect me to forgive you over a movie and ice cream." Peter went on after a minute of silence. "And then when you don't get a reaction out of me with that, you joke about adopting me!" he yells, getting up.

"Peter, we weren-" Steve starts, but appearently Peter wasn't done.

"I have to admit, you almost had me there." Peter says, laughing slightly for a second before abruptly stopping. "But then I thought, what would the Avengers get out of adopting a poor kid from Queens?" he asks, mostly to himself as he paced, running a hand through his hair.

Everyone stayed silent as Peter slowly paced, looking like he was going to cry. Nobody spoke in fear of pissing Peter off anymore.

"And you guys are begging for me to forgive you, and I can't figure out why. Is it because I'm Spider-Man? Because I'm smart? WHat is it!?" Peter asks, stopping and looking up to the Avengers.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Karens voice came from behind the Avengers. "Peter has been through enough already." she says, pushing past the Avengers to get to Peter.

Speechless, the Avengers left. They just worsened a bad situation.

 

-

 

It had been two weeks and it was driving Tony crazy. There wasn't Peter's cheerful tone to brighten up a room, only sulking Avengers. He had to figure out a way to get Peter back into their lives.

So he called the teenager again, this time via phone.

"What?"

Tony winced at the sharp tone Peter used.

"Peter, I'm sorry, we made a mistake, what can we do to make it up to you?" Tony asks, pleading at this point.

Peter was quiet for a few minutes, but didn't hang up. He sighed and finally spoke.

"I guess I can't stay mad at you guys forever. I miss coming to the Tower, college is boring. I'll take you up on that ice cream, movie, legos and cookies offer." Peter says with a small smile, and Tony could've cried in relief.

"Thank you, Peter. We all miss you. Happy will pick you up at noon tomorrow, and I can promise you that." Tony says, sure he wouldn't forget.

"Okay, see you then, Mr. Stark!" Peter chirps, and Tony went off to tell the rest of the Avengers the great news.

 

-

 

Happy knew he wouldn't ever forget about Peter again. He never knew how much he missed the teen's cheerful tone until he heard it again.

"Hi, Happy!" Peter says happily as he got into the back of the car.

"Hey, kid. Look, I'm sorry about forgetting you, it'll never happen again." Happy promises. Sure, Peter would get annoying over the next few days, but he missed that annoyingness.

Peter smiled a bit, chatting to Happy the rest of the way. Happy finally pulled up to the Tower, and Peter was surprised to see some school buses too. He didn't pay it much mind and went inside. The Avengers were hanging around in the lobby, which didn't really surprise him.

It was the kids that surprised him.

The kids being his old classmates.

"Sup, Penis?"

Peter whipped around to see Flash, in all his smug glory.

"You know, I was wondering why you were in that car with 'Happy'. Then I thought, why didn't an Avenger just drive me?" Flash asks, mostly himself. "It's because you faked it. You messed up my interview, because you were jealous. I don't know how you found out, but now you can get exposed."

"Why would he get exposed?" Steve asks, crossing his arms. It was Flash's turn to whip around, his mouth opening and closing as the tried to think of what to say.

"Peter, I'm sorry. We didn't know which brand of ice cream you liked, so we got Ben and Jerry's. All the flavors." Steve continued after Flash stayed silent.

"Thanks, Steve." Peter says with a small smile.

"The others are heading up, Tony forgot this class had a field trip today. Let's go." Steve says, heading through the scanner. Peter followed, scanning his badge as he went through. Most of his ex-classmates looked at him in shock.

"Oh, perfect timing. You're Peter, the intern, right? Can you the class about the R&D labs? Thanks!" Ms. Potts seemed to come out of nowhere and was gone as quick as she came.

"I'll find another intern, Pete. Can you keep them entertained for a minute?" Steve asks before rushing off. Peter stared at his class, gulping quietly.

Hopefully this wouldn't be too awkward.


	12. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter suffers through an awkward few minutes with his ex-class. But this will be the last time he sees them.... Or will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao fuck my life high schools hard,,,,, like sorry this took so long smh

Peter was shocked to say the least. He was going to be giving his class a tour, and he didn't even have that much training. Sure, he had been a regular intern but he was moved up after two weeks. Not much of any training happened during then.

"O-okay, so um, I-I see everyone has their badges, any questions before you come through the scanner?" Peter asks, trying not to think of his ex-class like his ex-class.

"Yeah, why do you have a badge? So people know you don't belong here?" Flash asks, snorting at his own joke. Nobody else did.

"Because I'm an intern." Peter says simply. "Anymore questions?" he asks, looking to the tour group.

"Why is your badge a different color than everyone else's?" Abraham spoke up curiously.

"I'm a higher rank. White is visitor, which you have, red goes to low level interns, gold goes to high level interns and red and gold goes to the Avengers and a few select people." Peter explains, Abraham nodding then pausing.

"I see you're one of the few select people." Abraham points out after looking at Peter's badge. "How'd you get such a high rank?"

"Well, um, that's because-" luckily Peter didn't have to bullshit a reason, Steve came with another intern.

"Sorry that took so long, Pete! Sally can take over now." Steve says, said intern flashing a smile.

"Thank god." Peter says under his breath, hurrying to the private elevator with Steve. "That was only totally awkward."

"Why's that?" Steve asks curiously, not really seeing the issue.

 

-

 

"So what did Peter cover with you guys?" Sally asks with a smile after telling the class to come through the scanners.

"The badge colors and what they meant." Abraham answers, seeming quite amazed as Friday said his name and clearance.

"Oh, so just the basic things. Did he answer all your questions?" Sally asks, some of the class shaking their heads.

"He didn't answer why he has a red and gold badge." One of the classmates spoke up.

"Oh, he's just an intern, I'm sure he doesn't have a red and... gold... badge." Sally trails off after seeing Peter go into the private elevator with Steve.

"What's wrong, miss?" Someone asks curiously.

"That's the private elevator." Sally says breathlessly. The elevator that went straight up to the Avengers rooms and the penthouse. "An-anyway, moving on, I'm Sally and I'll be your tour guide. If you just follow me...."

 

-

 

Steve was still trying not to laugh as he and Peter exited the elevator.

"What's so funny, Capsicle?" Tony asks after seeing Steve trying to contain his laughter and Peter's miserable face.

"The touring class from Midtown Tech is his old class." Steve laughs, Peter just looking more embarrassed.

"Oh my god that's the best thing ever." Clint says, not even trying to contain his laughter as he started wheezing.

"That must've been not awkward at all." Natasha says with a small grin.

"Just you know, a lot." Peter says, rolling his eyes. "Now where's the ice cream? I need to eat my sorrows away." he sighs dramatically.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Tony says, Bucky tossing a Ben and Jerry's to Peter, along with a spoon. The spider-kid caught it of course.

"THey AsKEd Me QuEStiOnS Mr. StARk." Peter whines, opening the Ben and Jerry's and tossing the lid. "They wanted to know why I had a high level." he says, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushion with a soft 'pomph'.

"Tour guides typically get asked questions. And you know you didn't have to answer that question, right? You could've just said 'next' and moved on." Natasha points out, having Bucky throw her some ice cream as well.

"Well I didn't have to bullcrap an answer, Steve rescued me at that time." Peter says, digging into his ice cream. "Oh, and Ms. Potts still thinks I'm a regular intern, so that's a thing."

"... I think we can have some fun with that." Tony says with a sly grin forming on his face.

"Mr. Stark please no." Peter pleads, shoveling ice cream into his face. "I have suffered enough as it is."

"Mmhm, sure kid. I won't do anything, but FRIDAY, make sure you get reactions on camera." Tony says, sipping his newly made coffee. FRIDAY chirped a 'Yes, Boss' and Peter knew he was screwed.

"Don't worry, Peter. We'll try to get it to be less embarrassing." Steve says with a small sad smile.

"Less embarrassing? I give you people mercy and this is what I get in return?" Peter grumbles.

"Yeah, seriously guys? Peter is blessing us with his presence and you're talking about embarrassing him!" Clint says with a huff. He didn't want Peter to stop talking to them. That made everyone laugh, leave it to Clint to say something stupid and cheer everyone up.

And leave it to Peter to make it awkward once more.

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking what you guys said when you came to the orphanage. Would you really adopt me?" Peter asks, the room going silent for a split second.

"Of course we would, Pete. You're a really great kid." Tony was the first to speak up.

"I think we'd have to fight over who get custody, we'd all want to be your guardian." Natasha muses. She knew she did. And Tony definitely did.

Peter smiles, that made him feel important and wanted. It was nice. But he'd be eighteen in a couple of years, was there really any use to get adopted now?

"But seriously, we'd love to adopt you. Then you wouldn't have to have Happy drive you here." Steve says with a smile. It'd be nice to have Peter live here. The kid was just so sweet.

"Really? I'd.... I'd like that." Peter says with a bright smile. Who wouldn't want their family to be the Avengers.

"We'd have to work it out, and it'd probably take a while, but it'll be worth it." Steve says, confident. "Who all wants to be the legal guardian?" he asks, everyone raising their hands. "Guess we'll just have to settle this through rock, paper, scissors."

"Capsicle and I will go first!" Tony says, eager to win. They did, and it was a tie. Thus began the rock, paper, scissors battle, Peter watching on the couch with amusement.

It lasted a long while and Peter went through two containers of ice cream, but one Avenger came out victorious.

Tony Stark.

"Yes! In your faces!" The Stark cheered, very glad he was the one that was going to be Peter's legal guardian.

"This is going to make the media go crazy." Steve says, suddenly unsure if Tony adopting Peter would be a good plan.

"What? And Captain America adopting a kid wouldn't?" Tony asks, a grin still on his face.

"He has a point, Steve. Peter's going to be the center of attention no matter who adopts Peter." Natasha says with a small shrug, slightly salty she didn't win.

"That's alright, I mean it's not like I'm in high school anymore lmao." Peter says, feeling giddy that the Avengers would be his new family.

"Lmao?" Clint questions, confused.

"Oh, yeah, you guys don't speak gen z." Peter muses. He almost forgot about that.

"Dare you to talk gen z for the rest of the night." Steve says with a grin. What? He had brushed up on it after he got to know Peter better.

"Lmao good dare, my guy." Peter says with a grin, Tony suddenly scared for his life. "Next time dare me to fuckin die 'cause we all crave death."

Tony was suddenly scared for Peter's life.

"I'm not sure I like that talk." Tony says, cringing slightly, Natasha and Clint agreeing.

"You think I'm for real, normie? Smh we all know I'm too much of a pussy to do it." Peter says, stretching out on the couch as he finished another container of ice cream.

".... Changing the subject, how's college going?" Clint asks, mildly horrified that their sweet Peter wasn't acting so sweet. While he was asking, Peter got up and went into the kitchen.

Silently, Peter threw his empty container into the trash, put the spoon in the sink and picked up an onion. Staring into Clint's soul, he simply said: "Hell." and bit into the raw onion.

"Who hurt you." Clint whispers out, staring in horror as Peter just ate a whole onion.

"Call the dare off, Rogers. Call it off." Tony pleads. This was a side of Peter he had never wanted to see. 

"Call it off, and I still steal your kneecaps you shredded salad." Peter says, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

".... I'm sorry, Tony. I quite like my kneecaps." Steve says with a small defeated sigh.

"Why a shredded salad?" Natasha whispers to Clint, the archer shrugging and giving Peter a wary glance.

"Lmao good." Peter muses.

"I'm calling off the dare. Please stop, Peter. It's horrifying." Tony decides, wanting to put an end to this.

Peter gave Tony a look, slowly walking up to the billionaire.

"Your toes."

Peter leaned in closer.

"Hand them over."

Tony stumbled back, not expecting Peter to be so threatening.

"Jesus, kid! I'm going to have to cut off the internet." Tony says, not wanting Peter to find anymore horrifying threats.

"I'm just kidding, Mr. Stark! I'll stop now!" Peter chirps. Too bad, he had some good death jokes that he swore were jokes up his sleeve.

Guess he'd just have to save them for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas, plz tell. am running out.


	13. Family Mission! (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have to go on a mission, and Peter wants to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that a lot of you wanted a family mission, so here you are! I had no idea what I was doing so it's a little short but hey,,,,, yeah

The night went well, everyone had fun with the lego building and movie night. It was about 3am when the last person turned in for the night.

At 5am, Peter was rudely awakened by the noise of the Avengers. He could tell that they were trying to be quiet, and he probably wouldn't have woken up if not for his super hearing.

"What's goin' on?" Peter asks sleepily, stumbling into the kitchen where almost every Avenger was suited up.

"Fury found a hydra base and called us in. Go back to bed, we'll take care of it." Steve explains softly, but it was too late. The Spider-Kid was wide and awake.

"So it's a mission? Let me get my suit on, I can help!" Peter says, rushing off to do so.

"Peter, stay here! You're not going!" Tony called out, but wasn't sure if Peter had heard him or not. "FRIDAY, make sure the kid doesn't follow us." He says with a sigh, gesturing for his team to head out to the quinjet.

"He's probably going to follow us, you realize." Clint says as they load on. He didn't want Peter to get hurt on a mission, either, but it seemed inevitable.

"Not if we're quick enough." Tony says, not very happy when FRIDAY informed him that Peter got out and was on the quinjet. "Kid, you're not going." he says, looking to the ceiling for his kid.

"Why not? I can help!" Peter asks with a huff, coming out of the shadows of the quinjet. Yes, he was on the ceiling. 

"This is Hydra, Peter. If it had been any other evil organization, we may have let you come. But not this time." Natasha says with a frown. They most likely wouldn't have let him come even if that was the case.

"I'm still going to fight." Peter says with a huff, sitting down cross legged on the ceiling and crossing his arms.

"Pete, you're acting like a little kid." Clint says with a tired sigh. They had to leave soon. Like very soon. "Get off the quinjet so we can go."

"Really, we don't have time for this." Tony says, getting slightly frustrated. "Just go, I'll make sure FRIDAY doesn't let him off." he says with a sigh when it was clear his kid wasn't getting off.

"She didn't keep me from following you." Peter says with a small grin. He was going to help the Avengers fight and nothing was going to stop him.

"Just stay on the quinjet, kid. I don't want you to get hurt." Steve says with a frown, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"I'm not making any promises." Was Peter's reply, concerning everyone on the ship.

 

-

 

About half an hour later, they arrived about a mile from the Hydra base.

"We're going to use the element of surprise, so everyone stay quiet." Steve says quietly, taking his shield as everyone nodded and followed the Captain out with their weapons. Peter snuck off as well, of course. It was like 5:30 in the morning, so nobody seemed to notice.

They all succeeded in infiltrating the base without too much trouble, even Peter managed to take out some guys while staying completely silent.

It wasn't until some of the guards yelled to the others that the Avengers were in the base, and everything went a little crazy. To make a long story short, the Hydra agents knew everybody's weakness and had them all captured. Some more easier than others. Somehow they managed to keep the Iron Man suit off of Tony as well, so everyone was captured and had no means of escape.

Except for a small spider they knew nothing about.

"How does it feel now, Stark? All of your team is captured, soon to be dead." One Hydra agent muses. They had what they thought was all the Avengers in a dull room, vibranium handcuffs keeping everyone in place by the wall.

"Are you going to go on one of those super-villian rants and show us your plan to kill us that'll take too long?" Tony snarks back, none too happy that he had gotten captured.

"No, no. We are not that stupid. We're just going to shoot you." The agent says, going behind a line of agents with guns. Tony's heart sank, there was no getting out of this one. He never got to offically adopt Peter, for once there was so many things he left undone. He shut his eyes as he waited for death.

"What the hell!?"

Instead of a gunshot, Tony heard yelling and screaming that suspiciously sounded like Peter's. And sure enough, his Spider-Kid was screaming and yoinking guns out of the agent's hands, taking them down.

"Why are you screaming?!" Tony yelled confusedly, praying to god it wasn't because his stupid son had gotten hurt.

"COnfUsE THe ENeMy!" Peter yelled back before continuing screaming. "AnD I MAy HAvE GOTtEN ShOT!"

Tony swore his heart stopped for a full minute as he helplessly watched his friggin injured kid fight.

"Where are you hurt? How'd you get shot?" Tony asks worriedly as Peter finished fighting, getting the keys to release the Avengers.

"It just grazed my shoulder, I'm fine." Peter says simply, and indeed, his shoulder was bleeding. Quite heavily, too.

"You don't look fine! This is why we wanted you to stay on the jet!" Natasha says, slightly exasperated. Like wow this kid was going to get killed one of these times.

"He saved us, though. We would have definitely died if not for him." Steve says, thanking Peter when he was out of the handcuffs.

"Yeah, yeah he's right. How'd you guys get caught, anyway?" Peter asks aas he finishes freeing the team.

"They knew all of our weaknesses. They stole all of my arrows, distracted Steve with Bucky, and- yeah I don't know how they got Tony or Nat." Clint explains, calling in SHIELD to say it was down.

"I prefer not to say." Both Natasha and Tony said at around the same time.

"... Okay, so basically I saved your butts." Peter says with a grin.

"Shut it, kid. Let's get you to the medbay before you bleed out." Natasha says with a small sigh, leading Peter to the quinjet. Of course the graze wasn't that bad, but she was still worried.

"I agree, Pe-Spider-Kid's the priority now." Bucky says with a nod.

"This is the only time I'm going to thank you for helping fight, okay? You could've gotten seriously hurt." Steve says with a frown.

"Weren't you the one to say that the kid saved us?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. He called his suit, but decided to walk back instead of flying.

"That's why I said that was the only time I was thanking him." Steve says, rolling his eyes. The mile seemed much longer now that Peter was hurt, and everyone was glad when they finally got the boy to the medbay.

By that time, the wound was already patching up and Peter was insisting he was fine.

"Did you guys forget about my super-healing? I'm fine, I'll be all patched up by tomorrow." Peter says with a small huff, Tony making Bruce make sure anyway.

"It's true." Bruce says with a small shrug. The sound of papers and files dropping made everyone look to the entrance.

And there stood one shocked Pepper Potts.


End file.
